dark_parablesfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Theories/@comment-27394032-20151113031025/@comment-1140346-20151114055753
Yeah, a lot of that is stuff I've been wondering about, myself! We know that Briar Rose, Ivy Green, Snow White and Ross Red were all born - and made into Guardians - a long, long time ago. Ivy died over 500 years ago (statues of four of James' brides are seen in the Mist Kingdom, which was decimated 500 years ago - meaning he had already married them before the Mist Kingdom fell, which means Ivy died before then) and Briar Rose was in an enchanted sleep. So we can tell most about the aging of Guardians from Snow White and Ross Red. Again, Snow's statue is also in the Mist Kingdom, so we know she married James at least 500 years before the DP games take place. We also know all four of them were made Guardians at their birth. So presumably, Guardians age as normal until they're to early adulthood - and then stop aging entirely. Which means, as you guessed, Belladonna must have been born and appointed relatively recently, since she's not fully grown yet. And since she has the same father as Rapunzel, and that father seems to have had a normal life span, Rapunzel can't be TOO much older. That means all of the temples/statues/documents about the Guardians that feature Rapunzel must have been recently erected. So if there were more than six Guardians, we would need an explanation for why they were not in the temple or any of the artwork/documents about Flora's Guardians. But the Nightbloom Guardian IS suspicious. The destroyed statue in the Shadow Vestry looks like it was once a statue of a fully grown woman in a flowing dress - NOT a child in a short dress, the way Belladonna is usually portrayed as the Guardian of the Nightbloom. Also, as you noticed, there's a mention about how "without a Guardian" the plant was uprooted and removed from Floralia. It apparently came back with the birth/appointment of Belladonna as its Guardian. So how was it there in the first place without a Guardian? I suspect the reason there's only 6 flowers with Guardians is because these flowers have some kind of magical element to them... or something. I don't know. But I do think those six Guardians seem to be the only ones known of in Floralia. Of course, Flora could be known/worshipped in other lands that know of other Guardians... but we're led to believe that Flora has a special connection to Floralia and that this is where the core of her worship lies. I guess I'm not really wanting there to be more, unless we find out someone was a previous Guardian of the Nightbloom - or the Bellflower, I suppose. Any of the other flowers - if a Guardian existed before the current ones, their lifetime would've had to have ended so long ago that they would not likely have interacted with any of the current characters. But there's definitely room for a previous Nightbloom Guardian and, since Rapunzel was also appointed recently, a Bellflower Guardian, as well. There's room there for a Black/White Swan Princess duo to be in there... but we know the Swan Princess died over 500 years ago - which would mean 500+ years without a Guardian - or another Guardian having been appointed in the interim. I just think it's all a bit too complex for Eipix to really want to go anywhere near. I could see them bringing the characters into the series, but I'm not sure they'd have the finesse to bridge all of the tricky gaps it would cause to have them be Guardians. In an ideal world, it would be awesome to see the connections made, but Queen of Sands and the conflicting story in The Seven Ravens doesn't fill me with great confidence in the storytelling abilities of Eipix :/